Fading Colors
by Alice Rozen
Summary: He was orange and she was purple. They don't really go well together. The colors, but the teenagers too. Naruto comes back to the village after three years of training with Jiraiya, and Ino finds him rather irresistible. He takes one look at her and can't really think anymore. NaruIno.


So this is a new one, inspired by my new bed sheets. I'm dead serious.

Enjoy and leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics:)

* * *

He was orange and she was purple. They don't really go well together. The colors, but the teenagers too. She was always clad in purple, from the cropped top to the skirt she loved. He always wore that loud orange suit. This colors clash, they don't match. Try wearing them together and you will be dimmed to be lacking any kind of fashion and common sense. The loud and happy orange and the calm and royal purple cannot possibly go together. But somehow it happened. It's not like they planned it or even wanted it. It just happened.

When he came back Ino couldn't believe it was really him. He looked so different, so much more mature and…gorgeous. He took her breath away. He was taller, and had the same natural tan and blue eyes she remembered from three years ago. But the orange suit stayed, even though at the moment, she almost didn't notice it.

When Naruto first saw her after coming back from his training with Jiraiya, a few perverted thoughts crossed his mind. It really wasn't his fault. Three years with Ero-Sannin did take their toll on his innocence. She looked amazing. Obviously he remembered she was beautiful in the academy, but she grew up to be stunning. Her body had curves most women would kill for, her natural platinum hair grew back long and straight, but she was still wearing purple. He didn't care much for purple, but it looked good on her. Her outfit was much more revealing now, showing off years of hard work keeping her perfect figure. She was much stronger, as well. She really had it all- smart, beautiful and strong…a perfect kunoichi. That thought made him blush a little. He had a crush on Sakura, but after three years, he couldn't deny Ino was much more attractive. Somehow she managed to still look feminine and delicate, despite her strength. Sakura just scared him most of the time.

* * *

He later tried to figure out exactly how it started, but his mind was too foggy. She was between his thighs, her head going up and down quickly on his shaft. He groaned and bucked his hips, but she used her hand to push him down to the bed. He closed his eyes in pleasure, and she moved faster.

"ahh…Ino…" he tried to warn her, feeling something hot in his stomach. She got it, pulling away from him. She still had her clothes on, so he reached for her top button. His fingers were shaking, so she undid the buttons herself, revealing her full breasts. She stood up, letting him touch and feel her body, blue eyes meeting even bluer ones. He ran his hands over her bare chest, playing with a nipple experimentally. She moaned so he continued. She took off his jacket completely and kissed him. He pulled her closer, and she climbed on top of him. They kissed deeply, she let him take control and flip her on her back. Her kissed and sucked down her neck, leaving small marks. She moaned and pulled him back up for a kiss. Her long silky hair was all over the bed, and he couldn't help but think she was beautiful like an angel. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, and removed her skirt, leaving her panties on. He looked at her, confused.

"You decide." She simply said.

"If you don't want to, it's ok. I know what it's like to be nervous on your first time." She smiled sweetly and he turned red.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well, I know you, so yeah. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"I know you girls talk between eachoth…oh shit! Sakura!" he hit his forehead.

"I told you I won't tell" she smiled.

"She'll kill me…"

"Why would she? She knows you like her, but she never done anything about it."

"Yeah but…"

"Because it's me. I get it now." she exhaled.

"Well, she'll get mad anyway." she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He kissed her and pushed his pants and boxers down, breaking the kiss to toss them away. He resumed kissing down her body, until he got to the hem of her black panties. She noticed he was slightly anxious, so she ran her hand through his blond hair, pulling him into a light, reassuring kiss.

"You don't have to." She whispered. He kissed her again, running his hand down until it rested on the front of her underwear. She jumped in surprise, and then put her hand over his, guiding him. It made her moan loud, and he moved his fingers faster.

"Naruto…she moaned his name. It sent shivers down his spine. His cock was hard and it begun to bother him. He pushed his palm under her panties. She yelped and melted as he run his fingers on her clit. She shuddered and put her hand on top of his again. She moved his hand faster and faster, and he was fascinated with her expressions of ache and bliss. He pushed a finger inside her and she screamed in pleasure. He moved it faster in and out of her body. She was wet and was breathing rapidly. He added another finger and he felt her body spasm as she came. She was panting, her eyes closed. He pulled out his fingers and took off the tiny piece of fabric hiding her pussy. Then she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down, straddling him. She kissed him deeply, and he could feel her wetness on his stomach.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" she asked, her voice strained. She was clearly too turned on to stop, and so was he. But she knew he hadn't done it before, and it wasn't something she wanted to force him into. He simply nodded, his erection too painful to stop it all now. He wanted her, and he knew she won't make fun of him for his lack of experience. She balanced herself on one hand while she used the other to hold his member. She slid down slowly, her expression one of pleasure. She started pulling up and down and he felt like he'd lost his mind. He couldn't think of anything else but the gorgeous woman on top of him, riding him. After a few seconds it wasn't enough anymore, and he pulled her down on her back. He entered her again, hard. She moaned louder and louder as he pushed his large cock inside. They both came shortly after a few more pumps. They lay next to each other, facing the ceiling. Ino was the one to break the silence.

"It's true, you are a fast learner." He chuckled.

"With a great teacher, how can I not?" he looked at her and she felt warm. He pulled her closer to him, holding her.

He was orange and she was purple. So the colors didn't match, and maybe they clashed. But with their clothes off, it didn't really matter anymore.


End file.
